White and Black
by Pandalin the Ninja Panda
Summary: Juliet Blanc was raised by her loving Aunt and Uncle since her mother died when she was only a year old. She has no idea that her father is Sirius Black or the fact he didn't abandon her and her mother when she was a baby. She starts hogwarts and becomes good friends with the golden trio. Join her on her adventure with Harry Potter. year 1 nearly complete HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my first fanficiton! I'm so excited! I worked so hard; it took me nearly forever to write it out before I finally thought it was ok! I do not own Harry Potter sadly; everything belongs to JK Rowling besides my OCs Juliet Blanc and the Blanc family. **

** I hope you review and enjoy reading this! **

"Drew, where are you?" Abigail Blanc mumbled to herself as she sat in an armchair rubbing her fingers together furiously with anxiety. She was to tear out her hair from the insanity of waiting for her husband, Drew to return with news. Abigail was plump and short woman with ash blonde hair that was always pulled into a messy bun. In normal Secom stances, she would be more cheerful but at the moment she looked pale as a ghost. The silent groans came over from the couch that Abigail had changed into a bed since the little ones could not go to sleep. In the bed were two toddlers, her son Jem Blanc who was wrapping his arms around a pillow with his tiny two-year old arms and a her one-year old niece, Juliet who's hand was whacking Jem in the face with her tiny hand. Abigail looked at her raw hands and thought about her sister-in-law, Estella and was wondering if she was ok.

Estella had never been the person to think things through before she did something, so it worried her when she came pounding at the door with her daughter and told her and Drew to watch her as she went to go find her husband. She didn't even explain before disapperated into thin air. It made things worse when she didn't contact them at all, the worst was edging into their minds when Drew decided to leave to go look for her. Abigail looked over at the sleeping children and smiled with teary eyes she couldn't stand loosing Estella especially after the death of Lily and James the day before.

The chimney's fire suddenly turned green, causing Abigail turn to see her husband, Drew appeared through the flames. Drew Blanc was a muscular and tall man with dark brown shaded hair that was pulled into a ponytail that came to his shoulders.

"Drew!" Abigail exclaimed as she stood up with a voice mixed with relief and worry. Drew didn't look up for a few moments, his fist was shaking furiously. He lifted his dark brown eyes which were blood-shot to Abigail's pale blue ones.

"Estella's dead…..he killed her…Sirius he….," Abigail feel to the floor on her knees and the tears began to flow from her eyes.

**How was it? I really hoped you liked it! Please review/comment and tell me how you like it! **

** Next Chapter is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wands and Birthdays

**Second Chapter! I was happy with the reviews I got! I'm super happy! :D **

**I'm will try to type the chapters regally. I think I'll have a new chapter twice a week or at least try to update a chapter of week! Well here's chapter 2! Please Enjoy, Please Review! I'm sorry I accidently posted the wrong version! I labled it wrong and download the wrong version! This is the reposeted complete story! Sorry for the inconvence!**

* * *

The next day was quiet in the Blanc household, Dumbloedore was sitting at the couch with tea in hand. Abigail was sniffling with a tissue in hand and Drew was just standing looked at the ground. The two toddlers were playing with a toy broomstick and levitating on it with loud child like giggles.

"I can't believe she's dead," Abigail sobbed, "I mean she was so powerful, I just can't understand how..." Abigail began to cry again, loudly.

"I understand, even I cannot understand how Estella could die," Dumbledore said, "But it is time discuss about Juliet."

Drew and Abigail both met his eyes.

"As you both knew well, Lily and James Potter were Juliet's godparents, but since they are no longer here, there is the issue with guardianship of Juliet," the toddler heard her name and came tottering over to Dumbledore, giggling. Dumbledore picked her up and bounced the tot on his knee.

"We'll take her of course," Drew stated. Little Juliet gave a gargling baby sound.

"She is our niece after all Albus besides she had no family left," Abigail said. The infant was grabbing at Dumbledore's beard, amused by it's length.

"Ow, she has guts, doesn't she?" Dumbledore stated as he lifted the tot who was laughing loudly, "I must ask you, what are you going to tell her about her father?"

The couple looked at each other, "Are you going to tell her who her father is? Will you be able to tell her that her father, Sirius Black murdered her mother?"

* * *

~10 years later~

"Jules, for Merlin's sake, stay still," Juliet Blanc was trying the hardest she could to stay perfectly still as Madam Malkin's pinned her robes.

"OW," Juliet felt a needle pierce her skin.

"Sorry, Dear but you need to stay," Madam Malkin said kindly. Juliet gave a groan of frustration as she tried her hardest to not move an inch.

"Typical Jules," Juliet gave a glare to her cousin Jem, who was next to her getting is robes hemmed, "you can't stay still for the life of you!"

* * *

After the torturing moment at Madam Malkin's, Juliet, her aunt, and Jem walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Too bad Devon and Cherish aren't here, they would love to have this ice cream," Jem said as he continued to eat chocolate and mint ice cream with chocolate chips. Devon and Cherish were Jem's younger siblings and Juliet's cousins who were nine and four years old.

"Too bad they're sick," Juliet commented as she ate her banana ice cream. Aunt Abigail had told her early this morning that both them had caught Spattergroit and weren't able to come with them to Diagon Alley with them today. Uncle Drew had decided to stay and take care of them.

"I'm sorry about them getting sick Juliet; I know you were really looking forward for spending time with them on your birthday," Aunt Abigail told her.

"It's not like they meant to get sick, Auntie, I'm ok," Juliet said, "I just wish, my parents were here for this, me being eleven and all." Juliet usually never mentioned her mother, but because it was her eleventh birthday and her first year of her wizarding education the thoughts of them kept came to her mind often. Aunt Abigail and Uncle Drew never really of her father. They told Juliet that he left her mom when she was pregent with her and never came back so Juliet tried to avoid asking her uncle and aunt about him. They regularly spoke of her mother thought it was usually brought sobbing faces and tissues. Juliet knew she looked like her mother from photos of her that her Uncle and Aunt had. Juliet had her mother's pale skin and her sunflower blonde hair, only her hair was to her neck instead of waist long, she even had the same freckles. The only thing that was different was her eyes, except of electric blue they were a stormy grey. Juliet could only presume they came from her father since none of her family member had the same color. Her mother died a year after she was born during the days of you-know-who.

Juliet felt her Auntie's hand rub her back, "If your mother was here, I'm sure your mother would be proud of you." Juliet could only nod with agreement seeing that her Aunt's eyes were brimming with tears. After the eating of their ice cream, it was time to go to Ollivander's to get her first wand. Juliet had fluttering feeling growing in her stomach; her wand was the one thing Juliet had been waiting for anxiously for. The Ollivander wand shop came into view, the last time she was here was when she went with Jem to get his first wand, and he nearly trashed the store with one wand before he finally got his chosen wand. They entered the dusty shop where Mr. Ollivander was standing there.

"Good Afternoon," he greeted in his old wise voice.

"Hello," Juliet had managed to speak awkwardly as she coughed on the dust that draped the store.

"Ah, getting your first wand I assume," Mr. Ollivander said. Juliet could only nod, Mr. Ollivander took out a box, and "Now, which one is your wand hand? Um….Miss…."

"My name is Juliet Blanc," Juliet spoke, "and it's my right hand."

"Alright, Miss. Blanc please hold this wand with your right hand," Mr. Ollivander placed a wand in her hand.

"This is wand is Blackwood, 13 inches with a thestral hair. It's firm and sturdy excellent for healing and charms." Juliet eyed the beautiful wand and then gave it a flick making white, gold, and red stars shot out the end like fireworks. Aunt Abigail and Jem were clapping with joy and all Juliet could do is smile that she had her wand. Aunt Abigail took out seven gallons and they walked out the store.

* * *

Juliet had never like traveling by floo powder, every time she traveled that way it tend to make her sick to her stomach. So she was happy when her aunt offered to let her go last so she could work up the guts to do it. Aunt Abigail and Jem both to turns grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and yell out, '13 Walberg Drive' and vanished into the fire. Juliet got in the fire a couple minutes later and yelled out "13 Walberg Drive!" The feeling of being flushed down into a giant drain began to overcome Juliet until she finally stopped at sent flying out the fireplace of her home. Juliet held her dizzy head, as she stood up. The whole living room was dark.

"Um, Auntie, Jem," Juliet said. Suddenly the lights turned on and the sound of whistles and poppers blew up the room. Juliet turned and saw her ash blonde haired cousins and her Aunt and Uncle stand under an enchanted banner that said, 'Happy Birthday, Jules!'

Cherish came running over and hugged Juliet's waist, "Happy Birthday, Jul-Jul!"

Juliet was to surprise for words when she looked up to her family.

"We wanted to surprise you, since it's a very special birthday for you," Aunt Abigail said.

"Well, it was defiantly a surprise," Juliet exclaimed as she hugged Cherish, who giggled out loud as she kissed her cheek. Aunt Abigail brought out a chocolate frosted cake with her name and eleven candles, which had flames that seemed to be magically enchanted to turn different colors.

"Happy Birthday, Jules!"

After having cake, Juliet and everyone gathered in the living room for presents. Uncle Drew was the first, after unwrapping the gift, Juliet saw four odd books with the weirdest names she had ever seen.

"My friend, Arthur Wesley told me where to find some muggle fairy tale books," Uncle Drew said.

"I noticed how much you loved history. One my friends who is muggle-born told about how some of these muggle fairy tales had some interesting similarities to some events during the middle age of magic so I though you would enjoy reading these."

Juliet wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck, "I love them thank you, Uncle Drew."

Aunt Abigail gave her a batch of homemade Cauldron cakes that she baked prior to going to Diagon Alley. Juliet gave her Auntie a hug and thanked her for the cakes. Jem gave her a box of Every Flavored Beans, Devon had given her picture of all the family together in a picture frame, Cherish was the last to give her gift she gave her a drawling of her and Cherish holding hands.

"Thank you guys, these gifts are great!" Juliet said as she looked at her family with thankfulness.

"There's still one more gift for you to open!" Aunt Abigail said as she went around the corner. Juliet watched as she returned with a giant cage with a beautiful white ferret that was standing on his hind legs.

"Wow!" Juliet said as she got on her knees as her Aunt Abigail placed to cage on the ground. She opened the cage and the ferret climbed up and nudged against Juliet's cheek.

"So do you like him?" Aunt Abigail asked. Jem, Devon, and Cherish were watching as the ferret was playfully nibbling at Juliet's ear.

"I love him!" Juliet explained.

"What are you going to name him?" Cherish asked curiously. Juliet grabbed the ferret and looked at him intently.

"I think I'm going to name him Romeo, like that muggle-play character, Romeo," Juliet answered.

"Well time to go to bed," Aunt Abigail told them, "You need your sleep kids, just a couple more days till school."

**Did you like it? I hope you did! I wanted to add Juliet's birthday because her birthday is August 25****th****! Next is the Train and Sorting, I already started writing so it will be up soon! I had fun naming the ferret Romeo! Please review and I hope you'll like it! **


	3. Chapter 3 (part 1)

Chapter 3: Trains and Sorting (part 1)

**I'VE OVER A 100 VIEWS GOTTEN VIEWS (I think that's a good thing isn't it)! Thank you for the reviews! I hope I get more! Sorry about the last chapter, I accidently posted the wrong version and I did realize it until the next day. I'm sorry if it was an inconvenience to you guys but I rather have the complete version then the version that I didn't! Anyway enjoy the chapter! I was planning on working the father's a mystery angle but it just bugged me so I just wrote it into the reposted chapter 2! Hope it you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

September 1st came faster than Juliet had thought. Now she was traveling through King's Cross with her aunt and cousins, pushing her trolley with all her supplies for school. Crowds of Muggles were running to their platforms making Romeo scratch at the bars of his cage. Devon was holding onto Aunt Abigail's hand and Jem was pushing his own trolley with Cherish sitting at the front of it kick happily. Juliet was fighting every urge to scream at the top of her lungs with joy.

"So Jules, are you excited?" Jem asked.

"You have no idea!" Juliet said, "It's too bad Uncle Drew isn't here."

"Your dad had to go to Ministry on an emergency call, he says he's sorry and hopes you all have a good trip," Aunt Abby said to Juliet and Jem, "He wants you to send letters home after your settled into your houses."

"What house do you want to be in, Jules?" Jem asked.

"I don't really know. I do know that I don't want to be in Slytherin," Juliet giving a gagging sound. Jem had told Juliet many stories about the Slytherins and the horrible things they did.

"Hopefully, you're in Gryffindor," Jem stated, "that's the house I'm in." Juliet nodded in agreement.

"Your mother and I were in Hufflepuff," Aunt Abigail said proudly, "she used to get in a lot of trouble, and she had no common sense that girl! Use to make me pull my hair out every time she did something reckless and always happy regardless that she got four weeks of detention!"

Juliet smiled; her happy attitude must have come from her mom. The group stopped at the barrier between 9 and 10.

"Jem, you go first sweetheart," Aunt Abigail said. Jem began to push his trolley to line up with the barrier. Cherish held onto the bottom of the cart with her tiny hands.

Juliet wasn't here to see Jem off last year so she had no idea what Jem was going to do. Jem suddenly sprinted towards the wall. She was prepared for a loud crash but instead there was no sound and Jem and Cherish were gone.

Juliet looked up at her aunt, amazed, "can I go next?"

"Sure thing, Jules," Juliet sprinted like Jem to the barrier. Platforms 9 and 10 disappeared and instead there was a steam engine that was a beautiful scarlet red. Crowds of young witches and wizards with their family crowded the platform beside the train. Platform 9 and three-quarters was more beautiful than Juliet had ever dreamed of. Jem came beside her with Cherish laughing at the top of her lungs, "Jul-Jul was scared that we hit the wall!"

Aunt Abigail and Devon came from behind them, Devon looked more amazed then Juliet did.

Juliet and her family walked to the last car of the train since there were no empty seats in the other cars.

"Jem, take care of Jules make sure she doesn't get bullied," Aunt Abigail cried as she gave a hug that could suffocate a dragon to death to both Juliet and Jem.

"Auntie, you know that if anyone tried to, they would be out in a second," Juliet said as her aunt's hug came tighter. Her aunt let go of them with tears in her eyes.

"I want you to write every day and don't get into too much trouble," Juliet laughed a bit about how her aunt didn't even to bother to say 'don't get in trouble at all.'

"We will Auntie," Juliet said. Juliet felt a tug on her skirt, she looked down and saw Cherish looking up, and "You're going to come home for Christmas right?"

Juliet came down and petted her cousin on her head, "yep, I'll be there."

Aunt Abigail gave the two tweens a kiss on a cheek and Cherish and Devon gave them both a hug before they left them.

"Let's get on the train it's nearly 11 o'clock," Jem said. Juliet nodded in agreement and followed her cousin. Jem quickly got up the steps with his trunk and was waiting patiently as Juliet was trying her hardest to balance carrying Romeo's cage and her trunk. Juliet slipped and fell backward off the train, falling on her butt.

"Wow, nice fall," Jem commented as he came down and got Juliet's truck.

"Shut up," Juliet said laughing as she picked up the hissing Romeo. The made it up the steps before the train began to take off from the Platform 9 and three-quarters. They stood there as the train rounded the corner. Juliet was mesmerized as the blurring background. After a couple moments, Jem and Juliet both decided to enter the car.

"Jem, there you are!" Juliet turned and noticed two redhead boys. The familiar faces of George and Fred Wesley where showing bright grins. The twins and Jem had been best friends since they were in dippers.

"We're heading down to the middle of the train, Lee Jordan has a giant tarantula," Fred said. Both of them noticed Juliet standing there.

"Hey Jules, Ron in that compartment over there," George pointing to the compartment behind them, "Guess who's in there? HARRY POTTER."

"Really," Juliet said surprisingly, "you're not playing a joke right?"

"Blimey, Julesy, don't you trust us?" Fred asked. Juliet gave him a look, "do I have to answer?"

The twins laughed at Juliet's amusing response. Jem turned around looking at Juliet, "Are you going to be ok?"

Juliet nodded and Jem took off with the twins. Juliet grabbed Romeo and her trunk and walked to the compartment that Ron was supposedly in. Turns out the twins could be honest, because when she opened the compartment door, Ron was sitting in one of the seats holding Scabbers out and a boy across from him with black hair.

"Hey Ron, is there room for one more?" Juliet asked.

"Hello Jules, sure come sit next to me," Ron motioned to the seat beside him. Juliet walked in and set Romeo's cage beside her and dragged in her trunk. She sat down and gave a smile to the black haired boy.

"Harry, this is Juliet, she's a friend of mine," Ron said to the boy, "Jules this is Harry Potter."

"So George and Fred weren't lying to me," Juliet smirked and held out her hand to him, "pleasure to meet you, Harry."

"You too," Harry said. A women pushing a cart pulled open the compartment door, "anything of the cart, dears."

Juliet nearly forgot how hungry she was, Ron said he had sandwiches. Juliet looked through her bag and noticed a bag of tuna fish sandwiches that her aunt had given her, "I'm good."

Harry went out in the corridor and when he came back his hands were full with one of everything from the cart. He placed it all in the empty seat beside him.

"Hungry, are you?" Ron said.

"Starving," Harry responded.

* * *

Juliet, Harry, and Ron were having a good time. Harry accidently let his chocolate frog go flying out the wind but at least he got the card which ended up being Dumbledore. Harry told them about muggle photos and how they stayed still in photos unlike wizarding ones. They ate a box of every flavored beans, Juliet had gotten her favorite flavor, banana but after words she got garlic which she coughed up making the boys laugh. A boy came to their compartment asking if they had seen a toad but since they didn't he left as quickly and as he came. Juliet let out Romeo and let him snack on the Cauldron cake he had given her.

"I tried a spell to turn him yellow yesterday but it didn't work, here I'll show you," Ron pulled out a rather old and broken wand with a stand of unicorn hair sticking out of it. As Ron lifted his wand a girl came into the compartment, "have you guys seen a toad, a boy name Neville lost it?"

"Nope," Juliet said. The girl looked over and saw Ron with his wand out.

"Oh, are you doing magic, let's see it then," Juliet looked at the rather bossy girl as she sat beside her. Ron looked back and began recite a rhyme that didn't even sound like a real spell. As soon as he was done, Scabbers was still grey and the girl asked him if that was even a real spell and went on to a long story about her being from a non-magical family.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and who are you?" Juliet snapped back into focus.

"Oh, I'm Juliet Blanc," Juliet said, "it's nice to meet you."

Ron muttered his introduction.

Harry introduced himself and Hermione began to speak about how she read about him in many different books about modern magic history. "I suggest you get robes on soon the conductor says well be arriving soon," Hermione said as she existed the compartment, "and you've got dirt on your nose, did you know?"

Ron whipped at his nose and Juliet laughed hysterically. Juliet and the other put on their robes before a loud voice came ringing throughout the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Juliet picked Romeo who was still nibbling on a Cauldron cake and placed and the rest of the cake in the cage, "Sorry Romeo, you have to stay in here."

Juliet was now getting butterflies in her stomach. Harry and Ron looked the same way; they then left into the corridor with the rest of the crowds.

* * *

**Part 2 is sorting! I had to divide them up! Anyway thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy them; I will have the Malfoy encounter before sorting like in the movie. I hope you all will continue to read!**


	4. Chapter 3 (part 2)

Chapter 3: Trains and Sorting (part 2)

**HEY HEY! Pandalin here with part 2! I want to thank you for your reviews! I forgot to post this for the last two chapters. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns HP. I own only my OC Juliet Blanc and the Blanc family. **

** Juliet: I'm going to be sorted! I'm so excited! **

** Pandalin: LET THE SORTING BEGIN! **

* * *

"C'mon follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step now..." Juliet was holding onto Ron and Harry's sleeves so she wouldn't be separated as they were walking through the crowds of students. She followed the boys down the narrow steps, trying hard not slip. Juliet hated being in crowds, people were always pushing, it made her nervous. She gripped tighter when the boy behind accidently pushed her and almost made her fall forward. Luckily Juliet caught herself with heels of her shoes.

"You ok, Jules?" Harry asked as he looked over his shoulder. Juliet nodded and continued to walk. A loud 'Ohhhh,' came over the crowd and they found them staring at a black lake and a beautiful castle that sat on top of a mountain.

"No more'n four to a boat," the large man said. Juliet sat with Ron and Harry beside a girl that she did not know.

"Everyone in?" the large man said, "Right then- FOREWARD!" the boats began to move across the glassy lake. The boats ride came to an end and then they began to walk up a series of stone staircases which lead to a giant door. The large man knocked on the door three times and then the doors swung open. A rather serious looking witch in emerald robes stood at the door.

"The Firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the man said

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The women lead them into a large entrance with a high ceiling. She led them up the stairs and then brought them to a chamber off to the side. Juliet held tightly onto her friends robes so she wouldn't lose them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the witch spoke, "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses."

Juliet was too excited to hear the rest of Professor McGonagall's words. She was at Hogwarts, the school her mother came to when she was eleven.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." The first years began to talk and primp themselves.

"So it's true then," Juliet, Harry and Ron both turned and saw three boys.

"What they were saying on the train. That Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," Juliet turned and saw a boy with pale blonde hair with two cronies that were standing beside him.

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle and my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron coughed to hide his laughing.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford." Juliet gave Draco a furious look, nobody made fun of her friend. She clutched her fists to gain control of her temper.

Draco turned his attention to Harry, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco stuck out his hand for Harry to shake but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks," Harry said. Draco's face turned pink and then walked away with his goons. Juliet smirked just as the Professor returned to the chamber.

"Now, form a line," she instructed to them, "and follow me." Juliet got in front of Harry and Ron lined up behind him then they walked out and went through a pair of double doors. Juliet eyes sparkled as they entered the Great Hall. She saw millions of candles that floated in the air below a ceiling that looked like the night sky.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in '_Hogwarts, A History," _she heard Hermione whisper.

There were four long tables in the room. Juliet caught a glimpse of Jem at the table farthest to the left with the Weasly twins. He gave her a smirk and a wave. Juliet refocused as Professor McGonagall placed a stool with four legs and a very battered and old look hat.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a very long scroll, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." A few minutes she called Hannah Abbott up. Juliet stayed quiet as she stood between Harry and Ron. The hat was placed on the girl head and then it shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered as they gained a new Hufflepuff.

"Blanc, Juliet," Juliet went wide-eyed with joy.

"Go get them, Jules," Ron said encouragingly.

"You can do it," Harry said. Juliet nodded and walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat onto her head.

_"Ah, what an interesting girl you are. Kind and Daring with a strong ambition to be like your mother, where to put though, Hufflepuff would be good, maybe Slytherin." _

"Hey, if you say that again, I'll introduce to a pair of scissors you stupid hat!" Juliet yelled at it.

_"Ah, you have a temper I see. Very well, your chivalry, fire, and bravery burn brightest of all your traits so let you house be…._GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table roared with excitement since she was the first Gryffindor. Juliet jumped down and ran to the table. Jem gave her the thumbs up and the Weasley boys were whooping as Susan Bones became a Hufflepuff. I didn't take long until she heard the name Hermione Granger was called up, the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor."

Juliet knew Ron wouldn't like hearing that. Hermione came and sat in the seat across from her. The boy that lost his frog, apparently named Neville Longbottom was called, came up and fell of the stool it seemed the hat was having a hard time deciding before it shouted out Gryffindor and came to their table. When Draco Malfoy was called up, Juliet just glared at him. The hat didn't even touch his head before it shouted out Slytherin and he joined the table at the other side of the hall.

Juliet didn't pay mind to the other students being sorted; she was thinking about how wonderful it was to be in the same house as her cousin.

"Potter, Harry," Juliet turned and saw her friend Harry go up to the stool. Juliet waved at him with a bright smile. He smiled back then the sorting hat was placed on his head. Juliet watched with her fingers crossed hoping Harry would by in Gryffindor. Suddenly the hat's voice boomed out, "Gryffindor."

Juliet jumped out her seat and was screaming out with happiness. Harry took off to the Gryffindor table where the twins were yelling out, "We got Potter!" repeatedly. Harry sat next to Juliet. She gave him a hug and congraulated him, "Thank Merlin I didn't put in Slytherin!"

"I'm glad too," Harry said as they both laughed. After a couple more names, Ron was called up. He looked sick to his stomach but as soon the hat touched his head it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I heard the voice of Percy Weasley saying a praise about Ron as a boy named Blaise was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall disappeared with the hat and the scroll. Juliet watched as Dumbledore got on his feet, "Welcome."

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!" There was food now all over the table; it was a feast that looked too good to be true. Juliet put a large steak and put it on her plate with potatoes, she was starved.

"That does look good," she heard a ghost say. Harry stopped cutting is steak, "Can't you-?"

"Harry, he's a ghost," Juliet said.

"I know you are!" Ron said, "My brothers told me about you-you're Nearly-Headless Nick!"

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" a boy named Seamus Finnigan asked.

"Like this," Nick pulled his head till it hung on his shoulder being held by skin. Juliet coughed for a moment in surprise.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you?" Nick said to Juliet. Juliet shook her head, "No need to apologize Sir. Nick just surprised me."

* * *

The desserts appeared and the first years were chatting away about families. Seamus told them how his mother was witch and her father was a muggle and Neville told about how he got his magic when he was dropped out of a window by his uncle.

"What are you parents?" Neville asked Juliet as she heard Percy and Hermione talking about lessons.

"My mom was witch, all her family is witches as well. I don't know about my dad, he left before I was born," Juliet explained.

"Ow," Juliet turned and saw Harry holding his head.

"Harry, are you ok?" Juliet asked. Percy noticed that Harry was holding his head.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"N-nothing." Juliet looked at him with a worried look.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy. Juliet looked and saw a nervous looking guy where a cloth on his head and a man with a hook nose.

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions but everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape. Professor Dumbledore rose again and everyone went quiet.

"I have a few start of term notices to give you," he spoke, "First years should note that the forest on the grounds are forbidden for all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Juliet had an odd feeling that comment was directed at the twins. Juliet tuned out a bit until he got to the last notice.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bound to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Juliet and Harry laughed before they realized he was being serious. Dumbledore dismissed them and all of the school went to their houses.

* * *

Juliet was lying on her bed with Romeo already curling up beside her head. She ended up she was sharing a room with the Hermione girl and three other girls that were known as Lavender, Parvati, and Fay. Everyone asleep but her, she was way too excited to go asleep just yet. Juliet was happy she was in the same house as her friends and her cousin. She lied on her side and stroked her ferret, "Romeo, today's been the best day ever." Romeo looked up and twitched his nose; Juliet gave a giggle before she drifted off to sleep.

**JULIET'S IN GRYFFINDOR! Next is going to be an awesome chapter I know it will. Please Review and Comment! I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter!**

** ~Pandalin. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Brooms, Three-Headed Dogs, and Halloween

**CHAPTER 4! CHAPTER 4! I decided put all of these together! It took me forever so here it is!**

** Juliet: I'm excited! I get to fly!**

** Jem: Juliet! Watch out for that tree! **

** Juliet: What tree?**

** Pandalin: QUIET! Viewers enjoy this next chapter! I do not own Harry Potter! I own nothing but my OC, Juliet Blanc and the Blanc Family. **

Juliet had found her first few weeks of Hogwarts to be exciting and easy; though she, Harry and Ron couldn't manage to arrive on time. She loved most of her classes the only class she hated was Potions mostly because she got in trouble for things she didn't even do. Juliet became good friends with Neville, Seamus, and Dean but Harry and Ron were still her number one buds. She spoke very little to the girl's in her dormitory.

Today they were starting flying lessons, Juliet was excited since she loved to fly but she was disappointed when she heard that they would be taking them with Slytherin. Juliet was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron. Jem was sitting beside her, "So you start flying lessons today?"

"Yes, I'm excited!" Juliet exclaimed as she flung her arms in the air, "I just hope I don't crash."

"I find that hard to believe considering what you did with the family broom, you smashed it into the bloody backyard tree," Jem said. Harry and Ron were snickering and Juliet puffed out her cheeks, "It wasn't that besides I was seven!"

Owls began to fly down to deliver today's mail. Juliet noticed the family's own, Pick who soared down and dropped two letters for both Juliet and Jem. Pick perched himself on Jem shoulder as Jem offered the owl some toast.

Juliet opened her letter, it was from Auntie.

_Dear Jules, _

_ I have gotten your letter. I'm glad you enjoying Hogwarts! Cherish and Devon asks about you every day and can't wait to see you on Christmas Holiday. Your Uncle has been working hard and has been gloating about how his niece got into Gryffindor since you sent your first letter, I cannot get him to shut up. Jem has told me you're beginning your flying lessons today. Be careful; dear remember what happened last time you were on a broom. We all miss you very much; Cherish insisted on make sure I mailed you her picture that she drew. _

_ With Love, Aunt Abigail_

Juliet took out a picture of Juliet smiling with a flower in her hand and a smiling sun. Neville opened his package beside and pulled out a spear shaped ball. Juliet eyes glittered, "wow, it's a Remembrall!"

Neville nodded, "Gran knows I'm forgetful." The spear was turning red on the inside.

"Looks like you already did, Neville," Juliet said giggling slightly.

"No way," Harry said as he looking at a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"What is it Harry?" Juliet looked over and read the title 'Gringotts Break-In.'

"The vault that was supposed to be robbed was emptied by Hagrid when he took me to Diagon Alley for my school supplies."

* * *

Harry, Juliet, Ron, and the rest of the first year Gryffindors all walked to the grounds where brooms were lying on the ground. Juliet loved to fly; even though she got consistently taunted by one incident in her she was pretty decent regardless. The Slytherins were already there when Juliet arrived. Madam Hooch came out and commanded the students to get next to a broom. Juliet took the broom between Harry and Hermione.

"Now stick out your right hand over your broom and yell up," she said.

"Up," boomed from every student, but Harry's was the only one that went flying into his hands. Juliet yelled three times into it finally came soaring into her hands. Pretty soon, everyone had a broom in their hands.

Madam Hooch spoke again and told all of them to mount them once they came to their hands. Juliet mounted her broom, "Now when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground hard, hoover for a moment then lean forward and touch back down."

Madam Hooch's whistle blew and Neville left the ground, he wasn't in control of his broom. Juliet looked over and saw Neville get higher regardless of Madam Hooch's calls to come down. Juliet watched as Neville began to slip of his broom and fell to the ground. Madam Hooch ran over to Neville. "Broken Wrist," Madam Hooch helped Neville up, "Come on, boy, it's alright."

"Miss. Blanc can you help me take to the infirmary," Madam Hooch said. Juliet didn't complain and came over and put Neville's good arm over her shoulder. Madam Hooch told the rest of the first years not to move. Juliet gave Harry and Ron a wave goodbye before she went up to the infirmary with Madam Hooch and Neville.

* * *

After going to the infirmary with Neville and keeping him company for a while, Juliet walked down to diner in the Great Hall. When she arrived, Ron was yelling out, "You're joking."

"Who's joking?" Juliet said as she sat down beside Harry.

"Harry's made Seeker!" Ron exclaimed. Juliet went wide-eyed, "really that's great! Wait….how did you make seeker?"

Harry explained his battle with Malfoy in the sky over Neville's Remembrall and Professor McGonagall witness the whole thing.

"Wow, Harry you must the youngest seeker in centuries, Harry!" Ron said.

"What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry said.

"You won't make a fool of yourself," Hermione spoke up from behind them, "it's in your blood."

Juliet, Harry, and Ron both stared confused. Hermione then lead them to a plague outside the Great Hall with Gryffindor Quiddach teams. Above seeker was clearly printed James Potter.

"Blimey!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Harry, you didn't tell us your father was seeker," Ron said astonished.

"I didn't even know."

* * *

"It's spooky," Ron said as all of them were heading back to the common room, "she knows more about you then you do!"

"Who doesn't?" Harry said, Juliet laughed before a jerk from the stair sent her flying against Harry and the stairs rail.

"What's happening?" Harry asked as Juliet tried to stand up.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione spoke up. The stair stopped moving and Harry helped Juliet get her balance back.

"Let's go that way," Juliet said as they rushed up the stairs.

"Yeah before it moves again," Ron said. The opened the door and entered a dark corridor.

"Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be in here?" Ron asked. Juliet gave a nodded and glare that said 'is it that obvious?'

"We're not supposed to be here," Hermione snapped, "This is third-floor it's forbidden."

"Technically, Professor Dumbledore suggested not going up here unless we didn't want to die," Juliet corrected. Of course it just made things worse but she had to try to joke. One of the columns fires went on which made them jump.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said but when they turned they heard a meow. Finch's cat was standing right behind them.

"Run," Harry shouted. All of them sprinted down the corridor. Flames began to come out the columns to light there way.

"Let's hide in there," Juliet said pointing to the door up ahead. Harry reached the door but it wouldn't open, "it's locked."

Hermione and Juliet ran up as Ron began to panic.

"Oh, move over," Hermione shoved Harry and Ron, "_Alohomora_." The lock made a clicking sound and it opened. All of them ran inside and shut the door quickly behind them. Hermione took the time to tell where she learned the spell from but Juliet didn't care at the moment. Juliet saw something black and fuzzy lying on the floor, three giant dog heads that seemed to be snoring away. Harry was right beside her, he had noticed it too.

"He's gone," Hermione said as she and Ron walked away from the door unaware of the giant dog in the room.

"I thought this door was locked," Ron said.

"It was locked," Hermione told him.

"I think I know why," Juliet said timidly and softly. Ron and Hermione both finally noticed the three-headed dog waking up in the room. It let out a growl and they all screamed in terror. Juliet and the others quickly ran back to the door with the dog's heads snapping from behind. They all pushed against the door with all there might, locking the door and beast up once again.

* * *

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" Ron was yelling as they all entered the Gryffindor Common room, "KEEPING A THING LIKE THAT LOCKED UP IN A SCHOOL." Juliet couldn't stop shaking from fright but she tried not to show it.

"You don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione spoke to Ron, "Didn't you see what you're standing on?"

Juliet shook her head as Ron said, "I wasn't looking at his feet. I was a bit preoccupied with its heads."

"It was stand on a trapdoor meaning it wasn't there on accident," Juliet and the rest stopped in front of the girl's dormitory, "it's guarding something."

"Guarding something?" Harry questioned.

"Yes that's right. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before any of you figure out a way to get us killed or worse EXPELLED!" Hermione said before she went into the girl's dormitory. Juliet stood there with Harry and Ron quietly, "She really needs to get her priority straight."

* * *

The next three afternoons, Harry had Quiddach Practice so for the afternoons Ron and Juliet played Wizard's Chess. Juliet had lost every game, guess she wasn't so good at it. The days flew by since the incident with the three-headed dog but Juliet was still suffering nightmares about it. It was now Halloween day and today in Charms they were learning the Levitation spell. Juliet was sitting next to Hermione as she tried to make her feather levitate. Everyone was having a hard time with the spell; Seamus had managed to catch his on fire. Juliet tried to recite the steps of the spell as she heard Ron behind her.

"_Wingardum Leviosa_," He chanted as his wand and arms were flying about.

"You're doing it wrong," Hermione scolded, "You gave to make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then if you're so clever," Ron challenged. Hermione pointed to her feather as she switch and flicked, "_Wingardum Leviosa_." The feather began to float in the air above her.

"Oh, well done!" Professor Flit wick said gleefully, "Everyone see here, Miss. Granger has done it." By the end of class, Juliet had been able to do the charm but Ron was still angry.

"No wonder one can stand here," Ron said resentfully, "She's a nightmare." Someone bumped into Harry's shoulder, it was Hermione. Juliet saw that tears were coming from her eyes. She took her 'Standard Book of Spells' and whacked Ron hard on the head with the binding. Ron grabbed the back of head, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're insensitive!" Juliet said.

Juliet, Ron, and Harry both walked to the Great Hall when she overheard Lavender and Parvati saying that Hermione was crying in the bathroom since Charms Class. Juliet turned to Ron and Harry, "Hey guys, I'm going to the bathroom. Don't wait up ok."

Juliet sprinted to the girl's lavatory and opened the door.

"Hermione?" Juliet heard a sobbing hiccup from Hermione who was looking in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying so long.

"Go away," Hermione said, "You can't stand me either can you?"

Juliet walked over to Hermione with a sympathetic look, "I can stand you. You seem really nice, really bossy but nice."

Hermione hiccupped again and looked at her, "really?"

Juliet nodded and smiled, "Yep, I totally mean it. Now do you want to stay in this bathroom all day or do you want to go to a feast."

Hermione whipped away the tears on her face and nodded. Juliet smirked and then grabbed Hermione's hand, "Ok then let's go!" The girls began to walk to the door when the saw a shadow loom over them. Hermione and Juliet looked up anxiously and saw a troll standing in front of them. 'Really just when we were about to go to the feast,' Juliet thought as the troll began to look aggressive. Juliet and Hermione ran into a stall and closed the door but it was pointless because the troll swung his club and smashed the top of the stalls. They ducked and crawled to the wall farthest away from where the troll was. 'They were going to die,' Juliet thought as she and Hermione sat side by side as the troll was looking down at them.

"JULES, HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron ran into the bathroom. The troll was getting closer and Hermione was hugging onto Juliet's arm. Juliet felt light headed, she knew though this wouldn't be the right time to faint.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron hollered as he threw stuff at the troll.

"Jules, Hermione run!" Juliet couldn't move at all her legs they were paralyzed with fear. Hermione was in the same condition as her. Harry jumped on the troll's back and sent his wand up the monster's nose; Juliet looked up in horror as Harry was being flung around by the troll. Juliet found her strength and searched for her wand but she had left it in the rubble of the bathroom stall.

"RON DO SOMETHING," Juliet screamed. Ron took out his wand and shouted, "_Wingdarum Leviosa_." The troll's club came out of his grip and whacked it on the troll's head, making him fall to the ground. Harry got off the troll's back, Juliet quickly got her feet trembling as she went to grab her wand. Harry grabbed his wand out of the troll's nose; it was completely covered in boogers.

"Ugh-troll boogers," Ron said discussed. Professor McGonagall and the others all rushed in. McGonagall looked like she was about to have a heart attack when she saw the destruction.

"Oh my goodness," she said then she turned to Harry, Ron, and Juliet, "explain yourselves."

They all began to talk at once but the sudden sound Hermione's voice spoke out.

"It was my fault, Professor." Juliet went wide-eyed, she couldn't believe her ears. Apparently Professor McGonagall was shocked too because all she let out was a questionable, "Miss Granger!"

"I went look for the troll; I read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. Juliet came to stop me and then the troll came. If Harry and Ron hadn't had come, Juliet and I would be dead."

"Well, Miss. Granger that was very foolish on your part, I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, I'm very disappointed in you Miss. Granger five points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"As for you three," Juliet prepared for a scolding, "I hope you realize how fortunate you are, not many first- years could fight a mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points each will be awarded to Gryffindor for sheer dumb luck!" They all left the bathroom that day as friends and little did Juliet know is that she was going to have the craziest years of her life.

**HOW WAS IT? WAS IT AWESOME? DID IT SUCK? PLEASE REVIEW! I hope to hear from you. Next chapter is Quiddach and Winter Holiday! I can't wait to see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Quidditch and Winter Holiday

**IT'S CHRISTMAS! Well in the fanfic it is, but I can't wait for real life Christmas. **

** Juliet: JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS! **

** Pandalin: JINGLE ALL THE WAY! **

** Jem: You guys are crazy**

** Pandalin and Juliet: We know! **

** Anyway time for Quidditch and Holidays so without a further a due Chapter 5! **

Today was Gryffindor's first Quidditch match against Slytherin and Juliet was determined to cheer on Harry, Fred, and George. She was sitting in the Great Hall eating her way through her sausages. She loved Quidditch and she was excited to see Harry fly out there with the Nimbus 2000 that he had received from Professor McGonagall. She snuck Romeo in her pockets so she could bring him to the game; the little ferret was eating some of Juliet's muffin. Harry was not eating.

"Hey Harry you should eat up?" Juliet said after she swallowed her muffin.

"I'm not hungry," Harry muttered softly. He probably nervous by the looks of him, Juliet gave a glare of worry.

"Just a bit of toast," Hermione said trying to get him to eat something. Seamus pushed a plateful of sausages towards Harry, "Harry you need you strength."

Juliet pushed a blueberry muffin to him, "Seekers tend to get beaten up a lot, so it's best to eat so you don't fall of your broom from lack of food."

Harry nodded, "thanks." Harry than ate the food they had given him.

* * *

Juliet made her way to the Quidditch field with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Jem and Seamus ready to support the Gryffindor's in the Quidditch match. They were carrying Ron's old sheets that they had converted to a banner that worked on for the last couple days. Juliet worked really hard but sadly her drawling skills were horrible so the drawings were left to Dean but she was able to do a smiley face in the corner.

"Hey Juliet," Hermione whispered, Juliet turned her head to see her.

"Do you think Snape tried to get past that dog?" she asked trying to keep her voice down since Jem and the others were around them. The night before Harry had told of them that Snape had tried to get passed the three-headed dog and that's why he was limping since Halloween night.

"Well, I don't really know for sure but I do know that if Harry is sure about it, I'm going to back it up; he's my friend after all," Juliet said truthfully.

"Jules, Hermione, hurry up you two!" Ron yelled. Hermione and Juliet both ran up the steps and followed the boys. The finally got to the top of the stands and went to the top row of the stands. Juliet stood beside Jem and Hermione as they lifted up the sign to the air. They all let out cheers in unions with the crowd. Harry and the Gryffindor team came out to the field and she cheered louder. They all mounted the brooms and the game began. Jem's friend, Jordan Lee was doing the commentary for the match. The game became exciting it wasn't long before the girl, Angelina scored.

"GRIFFYDOR SCORES!" Juliet shouted and Jem joined her as they did a warrior dance making the others laugh.

"Budge up there, move along," Hagrid's voice came over the crowd.

"HAGRAID!" Juliet, Ron, and Hermione joyful said as Ron and Hermione condensed apart so Hagrid could squeeze together.

"Bin watchin' from me hunt," Hargid said, "but it isn't the same, no sign of the snitch?"

Juliet shook her head, the game continued on but Juliet was distracted by Romeo who was trying to peak out her pocket. Suddenly there was an angry up roar, Juliet looked up and saw Harry who had been hit by the Slytherin's Quidditch captain.

"FOUL," Juliet shouted then proceeds to scream words that made everyone around her look at her with astonished looks.

"Jules!" Jem said, "Calm down." Dean then screamed out something odd saying it's what player got when muggles played a game called soccer. The game continued on after it was declared a foul. Harry dodge a Bludger then suddenly his broom sent him flying. Juliet gasped as she watched Harry grip his broom which was trying to murder him everyone else couldn't seem to notice.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Juliet asked Hagrid, everyone began to take notice.

"Dunno. If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom…but he can't have…" Juliet just looked up and watched as Harry's broom began to roll in the air leaving him hanging with one hand.

"Do something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus spoke. Juliet knew there was more to this then just a bad block; she had seen Quidditch games where people's brooms where hit harder than that and still functioned properly.

"Can't have," Hagrid nervously said, worried about Harry's well-being, "nothing can interfere with a broom except dark magic- no kid could do that on a Nimbus 2000!"

"I knew it. There, Snape," Hermione shouted out, Juliet and Ron both looked through the Binoculars and saw Snape chanting.

"He's jinxing the broom!" Juliet exclaimed with a mix of rage and horror.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"Leave it to me," before Juliet could ask to help her, Hermione was gone. Juliet stood there looking up at Harry as he struggled to keep his grip on his broom. Neville was sobbing and went over to Juliet in the spot Hermione left empty.

"SOMEONE HELP HIM!" Juliet shouted clutching her fist trying to stay calm. George and Fred were trying to get near him but the broom soared up when they did. Juliet's stomach dropped from terror; Jem grabbed her hand to comfort her cousin but it didn't help.

"What's taking Hermione so long?" Juliet muttered worried she was in trouble.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said worried as well. Suddenly Harry's broom came back in control. Juliet felt relief rush over her seeing Harry get back on his broom.

"Neville look, he's ok," Juliet said as she patted Neville's head. She watched Harry dive to the ground; he must have seen the snitch. Suddenly he crashed and hit the field. Juliet went wide-eyed wondering what the heck had happen. She watched as he threw up the golden snitch. She smiled and cheered, Gryffindor had one the game and Harry was alive.

* * *

After the game, Hermione, Ron, Juliet, and Harry were all in Hagrid's hut for some strong tea which Juliet was trying to swallow; she rather not have been rude to Hagrid.

"It was Snape," Ron was telling the whole story so Harry could hear, "we saw him jinxing your broom. He was chanting and keeping eye contact." Juliet nodded in agreement; she had seen the evidence with her own eyes.

"Rubbish," Hagrid said, "Why would he do something like that?" Romeo skittered across the table to Juliet's cup of tea and began to drink it. The ferret gave a hacking sound, Juliet laughed guess Romeo and her both didn't like strong tea. Juliet heard Harry mention the dog from the room.

"How do you know Fluffy?" Juliet snapped back reality. Did he just call that crazy dog, Fluffy? Juliet wasn't the only one shocked because Ron yelled out, "FLUFFY?"

"He's mine, I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Harry questioned.

"Don't ask me anymore. It's top secret!" Hagrid commanded. Harry and them tried to get information out of him. The only thing they got after that was a name, Nicholas Flamel. Hagrid looked like he was going to kill himself for what he had said but he had given them a clue.

* * *

The Holidays were beginning and Hermione and Juliet were heading home that day. Hermione and her hand spent time in the library looking through books for any information about Flamel but nothing came up. Juliet was getting sick of reading thanks to Hermione but it didn't stop her from finishing the books she gotten from her birthday. She never expected Muggle stories had useless heroines but she did enjoy reading them. Ron and Harry were both staying at Hogwarts for the holiday, Juliet gave both Ron and Harry a big hug before she and Hermione left for the train with Jem. Hermione asked them both to keep searching for Flamel but Juliet knew them better, they were going to goof off but she knew she would do the same. They boarded the train and said goodbye to Hogwarts. The journey went by quickly and before Juliet had noticed they arrived at platform nine and three-quarters where her aunt and uncle were waiting for them to arrive. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were there as well, a couple days prior to break Hermione and Juliet had planned a holiday shopping trip the day they arrived back home since they would busy afterwards. Hermione, Juliet, and Jem all hopped off the train and ran to their guardians and family with open arms.

"So what are you going to get for Harry?" Hermione asked as they walked through Diagon Alley. Their parents had gone to the Leaky Cauldron and Jem and Devon went shopping together leaving Hermione, Juliet, and Cherish alone." I was think about him getting him a book about popular Quidditch teams or maybe some new Qudditch gloves. What about you?"

"I was going to give him a box of chocolate frogs," Hermione said, "And Ron a box of every flavored beans."

"I want a stuff animal, Jul-Jul!" Cherish squeaked. Juliet smiled at Cherish as she pointed to a pink rabbit in one of the toy stores, "ok, since you've been a good girl, I'll send Santa a letter." Cherish nodded. Hermione distracted Cherish while Juliet snuck and bought the rabbit from the store. After a couple stops, Juliet was finished shopping. She had bought Ron a new wizards chess set and she got Harry a pair of new Quidditch gloves. Hermione's gift was two giant books about Magic History that was hard to get past Hermione when checking out at the counter but luckily she didn't see. They finished shopping so they decided to go meet their parents at the Leaky Cauldron where they were drinking Butterbeers at a table. Jem and Devon were already there, there bags by them. They spent an hour at the Leaky Cauldron before the Grangers and Blanc's parted ways.

* * *

The days till Christmas Eve went by fast .Juliet spent most her break redecorating her room putting Gryffindor banners and changed her sheets to scarlet red to match her house colors but now Juliet was preparing the present she has for Christmas Day. She load Pick with Harry, Ron and Hermione's presents. Juliet felt bad because when Pick tried to take off he nearly toppled over, but Juliet was sure he could make it or at least she hoped. She was finishing wrapping her family's presents when Cherish walked in her night gown and bunny slippers. Juliet quickly shoved the presents behind her, "Hey Cherish, Devon what's up?"

Cherish gave a shy look, "I want to sleep with Jul-Jul!"

Devon just nodded in agreement.

"Can you sleep in your own bed, you two?" Juliet asked. Cherish shook her head, "No Jem told me that a ghoul will come out of the wall and eat me and Devon because he and I ate the last cookie and now I'm scared."

"I'm not scared, I'm just was going to sleep in here just in case you guys get scared," Devon said hiding his nervous laughter.

Juliet smiled but was hiding her inner angry, what kind of twelve year old brother tells his little sister and brother that! That idiot! Then Jem came through the door, "Cherish, Devon I was just kidding…."

Jem knew Juliet's face before her textbook went flying at him and he hit the floor, "JEM YOU IDIOT!"

That night, Jem, Juliet, Cherish, and Devon ended up sleeping in Juliet's room since it was the largest room of all of their rooms. Cherish, Devon, and Juliet squeezed into the bed. Juliet forced Jem to sleep on the floor since it was his entire fault she wouldn't have her bed to herself, though she didn't mind. It was nearly midnight when Juliet fell asleep hugging Cherish and accidently kicking Devon off the bed.

* * *

"JUL-JUL WAKE UP!" Juliet lost her breath as she shot open her eyes and saw Cherish jumping on her chest.

"Ok Cherish," Juliet coughed as the four year jumped on the ground making the voices of Devon and Jem make sounds of pain.

"CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS!" Cherish chanted. Devon shot up and joined the chant as they jumped up and down. Juliet smiled; she had to love her cousins' wildness. She jumped up and shook Jem, "Wake up, Jem its Christmas!"

Jem moaned, "Fine if you don't wake up I'll drink your share of the Orange soda surprise."

Jem shot up growling, "Jules I swear if you try I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Juliet laughed as she took off past the second floor lounge and down the stair with Jem running after her and Cherish and Devon chanting there song. They ran into the living room where her Uncle was already sitting on the couch singing Christmas carols and Aunt Abigail who was cooking Christmas Breakfast in the kitchen. Juliet tumbled as Jem tackled, Juliet laughed until Devon and Cherish decided it would be fun and sat on both of them. Juliet and her cousin busted out laughing.

"Rowdy are we?" Uncle Drew chuckled and Aunt Abigail was giggling from the kitchen.

They decided to eat before opening presents. Juliet had so many wonderful presents this year. Uncle Drew and Aunt Abigail had gotten her a midnight blue dress that came to her knees when she held it to her body. Cherish had given her a quill with ink that changes the colors when depending on her emotion, Juliet gave her a kiss on the cheek as she opened up her pink rabbit. Devon gave her a poster of the Irish Nation Seeker that was autograph! Juliet shrieked and gave Devon multiple kisses as she squeezed him to death. Jem got her hair accessories for her hair; three black hair pins and a beautiful black ribbon. After thanking him, Aunt Abigail tied the bow so it sat nicely on top of her head. Juliet received two owls from Ron, Harry, and Hermione thanking her for the presents. The Blanc family all gathered at the table in the Dining Room and began to devour Aunt Abigail's Christmas Feast. Juliet loved Christmas breakfast since she always made banana bread and her special Orange soda surprise. Juliet listened to the laughs around her, another wonderful Christmas.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I hope you liked it. Next chapter will come soon! Please Comment/Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: More Quidditch, Dragons, and Forbidden Forests

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS LATE! I had a lot of stuff so here's one long chapter just for you! (At least it looks long its fifteen pages on Microsoft)**

** Juliet: Finally I thought you forgot us, Pandalin!**

** Pandalin: Sorry! Anyway add more Juliet hot-temper fighting in this chapter so prepare to see some brawling!**

** Juliet: Yes! I hope I get to clobber Malfoy! **

** Pandalin: I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is Juliet Blanc and her family! Enjoy!**

The term began again and Juliet was back in school. Juliet was wearing her ribbon on her head; she thought it was kinda cute. Harry and Ron didn't find Nicholas Flamel which made Hermione disappointed. Juliet and others began looking through books in between classes and Harry was busy with Quidditch practice.

Juliet, Hermione, and Ron were all around the fire place where Juliet was looking through books searching for anything on allusive Nicholas Flamel as Hermione and Ron were playing chess when Harry came back from Quidditch practice. Harry looked concerned or maybe upset which made Juliet drop her book and place it beside her and made room.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Juliet asked as Hermione and Ron looked up from there game. Harry told them that Snape was going referee there next game.

"Don't play," Hermione said.

"You'll be asking to get murdered! Snape will jinx your broom again!" Juliet yelled out loud.

"I can't, there isn't a reserve seeker. If I back, Gryffindor can't play at all," Harry said. Before Juliet could respond Neville came tumbling into the common room, is legs stuck together. Harry and Ron laughed but Juliet and Hermione didn't make a giggle. This was not funny who did this was going to get a bloody nose by Juliet's now clutched fist. Hermione and Juliet ran over to Neville and Hermione recited a counter curse that released Neville's legs then Juliet helped him up.

"Neville, who did this to you?" Juliet asked as Hermione and Juliet helped him to where Ron and Harry were sitting.

"Malfoy," Neville said, "he wanted someone to practice on."

Juliet's face went red with rage. Malfoy did this to him! Juliet felt the urge to find Malfoy and choke him with her own bloody two hands. Hermione told him to go to Professor McGonagall but he said he didn't want any more trouble.

"You have to stand up to him, Neville!" Ron said. Juliet nodded in agreement, "if you just lie down like rug he's going to stop all over you! Your-"

"There's no need for you to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that." Neville was at the brink of tears as Harry gave him a chocolate frog and Juliet sat beside him.

"Neville, I wasn't going to say that; I was going to say you are brave," Juliet said.

"Juliet's right. Neville, you're worth twelve of Malfoy. The Sorting Hat chose you to be in Gryffindor and where is Malfoy? In Slytherin." Juliet laughed at Harry's comment. Neville as he gave a shy smile back to her.

"Thanks guys….I think I'm going to go to bed…..here Juliet," Neville placed the Famous Wizards card in Juliet's hand before leaving. Harry took the card from Juliet's hand and looked at it, "This was the first card I ever got-"

Harry stopped and gasped, "I found him! I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read his name somewhere before!" Juliet took the card and skimmed down to where it said that he did alchemy with Nicolas Flamel. Hermione shot up and then told them to wait there as she ran down to the girl's dormitories. She came back with a giant book, "I never thought to look in here. I checked out this book for a little light reading."

"Light?" Ron exclaimed amazed that in her opinion that was light reading. Hermione hushed him and then began to rushed thought the pages.

"I KNEW IT!" Hermione said, "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's stone!"

"The what?" Ron and Harry both asked at the same time.

"Honestly do you two ever read?" Hermione commented.

"So what does this stone do?" Juliet asked.

"According to the book, it can make gold and produce the elixir of Life making the drinker immortal."

"So that's what Fluffy is guarding! He's guarding the stone for Nicolas Flamel!" Juliet exclaimed.

"No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it!" Harry said.

* * *

Harry decided to play the game, regardless of Juliet and his friends' worries but he wasn't going to let Slytherin's get the joy of calling him a coward. Juliet, Hermione, and Ron gave him a good luck even though she was scared that Harry wouldn't be coming out of the game alive this time. They had been practicing the Leg-Locker Curse in case Harry was going to have another curse put on his broom so they brought there wands with them. They found themselves sitting next to Neville in the stands. Hermione began to remind Ron how to do the spell which got him annoyed and told her he knew already. Juliet giggled because ironically he asked her how to do the charm twice today. Juliet saw Snape who looked that he was in a rather nasty mood even Ron took notice.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," He told them, "Look- There off. Ouch!" Juliet turned and saw Draco Malfoy who was poking Ron in the back of the head.

"Oh, sorry Weasley. Didn't see you there," Malfoy said as he and his cronies snickered. Juliet was very tempted to knock him off his block that very moment.

"Wonder how long Potter's go to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want to bet? How about you Weasley? Blanc?" Juliet tried to ignore him so did Ron; they needed to stay focused on Harry. Snape awarded a penalty to Hufflepuff. Hermione was watching Harry like a hawk to make sure he was ok. At least she wasn't paying attention to Malfoy because if she was nobody would be watching Harry. Juliet bit her lip as she heard Malfoy begin to rant about how he thought everyone on the Gryffindor Team were chosen out of pity and Neville should be on it. Juliet was finding it harder to stop her fist into smashing in Malfoy's face.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," Neville said shacking. Juliet felt a grin on her face, good going Neville. When Malfoy laughed, Juliet got mad and turned to Neville and gave him a nod. Ron kept his eyes on the game but still commented, "You tell him, Neville!"

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you would be poorer then Weasley!" Malfoy stated. Juliet turned around, "Malfoy, if you say more bad things about my friends, I swear that you'll be spending the next two weeks in the infirmary!"

Ron said something too; he was about to his limit but Juliet wasn't listening because the rage was fuming out of her ears.

"Juliet! Ron!" Hermione shouted, "Harry!"

"What?" Juliet said. To her relief it wasn't a situation; Harry had just seen the snitch and was doing a swan dive.

"You're in luck, Weasley! Obviously Harry found some loose change," Malfoy spoke. Before Ron reacted, Juliet sharply turned and punched Malfoy in the face. Malfoy grabbed Juliet's hair but Juliet just bit her lip and began hitting him repeatedly with her fists in his stomach. Ron jumped in and joined her in the fight and forced Malfoy to let go of Juliet's hair. Juliet punched Malfoy hard in the face with full force as Neville was fighting Crabbe and Goyle.

"Juliet! Ron! Where are you? Harry did it! We're in the lead!" Hermione joyfully squealed.

* * *

After the game was over, Neville was out cold from fighting Crabbe and Goyle and Malfoy had suffered two black eyes from one each from Juliet and Ron who were grinning with joy. Juliet's head was pulsing from when Malfoy grabbed her hair but other than that she was perfectly fine. Hermione, Ron, and Juliet were walking when they ran into Harry.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind that, there something I need to tell you guys," Harry said. They all went into an empty classroom and Harry told them how he saw Snape threating Quirrell to help him get past Fluffy.

"So you're saying that as long as Quirrell does give into Snape?" Juliet said. She looked at Ron than both said in unison, "It'll be gone by next Tuesday."

* * *

Exams were coming up soon and Professor Quirrell seemed to be holding on against Snape. Jem had decided to tutor Juliet in Herbology since she was struggling a bit with it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all at the other side of the Library. Jem was a great student even though he was an idiot; he got good markings last year much to everyone's surprise.

"Juliet, Devil Snare is-,"Jem began but Juliet finally had a brain blast.

"Isn't that the stuff you feel in when we were running through the forest," Juliet said. When Juliet was eight, she and Jem both went playing in forest. He fell through a lose patch of ground and underneath it was Devil's Snare. Jem was nearly suffocating before Aunt Abigail and Uncle Drew finally heard her screaming for help. It was a scary day not to mention Jem got seven broken ribs.

"Yeah," Jem said, "Do you remember what the plants weak against?"

"Wasn't it light?" Juliet said.

"Yeah, that's right. Devil's Snare is weak against light and heat."

Jem made her study till nearly curfew when she went into her dorm. Hermione jumped out of her bed when she came in, "Juliet there you are! Where have been? We tried looking for you but we couldn't find you!"

"I was being tutored by Jem. I just got out of the session, what's did I miss?"

Hermione told her about their visit to Hagrid's hut, the new information about the sorcerer's stone, and how Hagrid had a dragon egg.

"A dragon!? HE LIVES A WOODEN HOUSE!" Juliet exclaimed. Hermione hushed her because Lavender and Parvati were turning their heads interested about what they were talking about.

"That's what I said but Hagrid isn't listening. It's against the law to have one!" Hermione quietly spoke so Lavender and her friend couldn't hear. Juliet felt Romeo nuzzle up next to her, she was only go for one afternoon and so much happened!

* * *

Breakfast the next day; Hedwig dropped Harry a letter that had the words, 'It's Hatching.' Juliet was excited and Ron said they should skip Herbology but Hermione was adamant about going to class.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Ron argued.

"We've got lesson, we'll get in trouble-"they continued to bicker till they reached an agreement that they would go during break. Hagrid was ready to see them when they arrived, "It's nearly out."

Juliet's eyes pop with awe as she saw an egg that had cracks all over it. She was excited for this! They all sat around a pretty soon a baby dragon came out of the shell and let out a sneeze.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid," Hermione asked, "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hagrid lost the words to speak as he told them he saw someone looking in through the window. Juliet ran to the door to lock it as Harry looked out the window.

"It was Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Juliet were trying to find a way to get the dragon out of Hogwarts. Hagrid named the dragon Norbert for some odd reason which made Juliet afraid that Hagrid was going to be too attached to him. We were all in Hagrid's house trying to find a solution to the dragon problem.

"Charlie," Harry said like he had a light bulb. Juliet caught on to his idea and turned to Ron.

"Ron, what about Charlie!" Juliet exclaimed. Charlie works in Romania with dragons if anything it would be best to give Norbert to him.

"Brilliant!" Said Ron, "How about it Hagrid?" after much convincing Hagrid finally agreed. For the next week; on Wednesday night Ron and Juliet were helped out feeding Norbert but sadly Ron suffered from being bit by the dragon. Juliet covered Ron's hand with her handkerchief.

* * *

They finally got word from Charlie and they decided Saturday night was when they would come and get Norbert. Juliet decided to go and keep an eye on Malfoy. When Ron went to the infirmary for his bite, Malfoy got a hold of Charlie's letter. Juliet was quietly creeping down the hallway trying to figure out where Malfoy was. She wasn't going to let that bloody jerk ruin everything. She heard a noise at the end of the corridor near the astronomy tower. Professor McGonagall was holding Malfoy by his ear as he screamed out that Harry had a dragon but the Professor was fuming. Juliet choked trying to stop herself from laughing. Malfoy was toast! Juliet felt a satisfactory smirk come across her face as she skipped down the hallway knowing Malfoy was taking care of.

"Hey Juliet," Juliet's heart stopped as she jumped out fright and fell backwards. Smooth just smooth Juliet. Juliet rubbed her head as she saw Neville staring down at her.

"You ok Juliet?" He asked. Juliet quickly got up.

"Neville what are you doing here?" Juliet asked in a hushed whisper. This wasn't good; why was Neville out of bed? Whatever reason, they had to get back to Gryffindor tower right away!

"I heard Malfoy say he was going to bust you guys at the tower; he said you had a drago-"Juliet grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry; Malfoy got busted but we have to get out of here before-"Juliet saw a looming shadow over her as she turned and saw McGonagall standing over them.

"Before what, Miss Blanc?" Shoot, busted!

* * *

Juliet felt the humiliation on her face as Professor McGonagall escorted them to her office. Neville looked sick to his stomach. Juliet felt horrible that Neville got dragged into this; her only relief was that Norbert, Harry, and Hermione were safe. Sadly that blissful feeling disappeared as they entered the Professor's office and saw the familiar faces of Harry and Hermione. Juliet's stomach dropped out of horror. Did she see them with Norbert? Luckily as she ranted about them being in the tower and thought Norbert was a trick that they made up to trick Malfoy but the horrible part was that Neville believed it and thought we pulled a trick on him. But sadly the worst came afterwards.

"I'm disgusted," she shrieked, "five students out of bed at once. I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All five of you will have detention and Gryffindor with lose fifty points."

"Fifty?" Harry and Juliet both shouted.

"Fifty points each?" Juliet felt her stomach drop. They just screwed everything their house was working for.

"Professor-please-," Juliet said.

"You can't do this," Harry said. Professor McGonagall's word was final and Gryffindor lost 200 points and the lead for the house cup.

The next day was the worst because the glares of hatred were everywhere though Harry suffered the worst. Juliet was about to lose it as people began to bad mouth Harry openly as they passed and it took nearly every ounce of her will to stop herself from punching them full on in the face.

"Don't worry. Everybody will forget Fred and George have lost a bunch of points before," Ron said hopefully.

"We'll they didn't lose 200 points in one go did they?" Juliet's study sessions with Jem were the only relief she had. Jem was the only Gryffindor that hadn't turned on her beside Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"It's my entire fault," Juliet said rubbing her eyes out of irritation. Jem and Juliet were in the library with her potion textbooks lying about. Jem gave her a sympathetic look as he came over with open arms and a smiled.

"Come on, Jules it's exactly your entire fault. I lost nearly twenty points last week because Fred, George, and I set Miss Norris on fire."

* * *

Juliet felt exhausted as she Harry, Neville, and Hermione went to the main entrance. Juliet gave a bitter growl when she saw Malfoy's unpleasant face.

"Follow me," Filch said. Juliet followed along in bitter thoughts at mind. Neville was sniffling. Juliet looked over with a frown on her face. She felt so guilty; if only she didn't get surprised when he snuck on her Neville wouldn't be in this mess. Juliet felt better when she saw Hagrid; maybe this would be so terrible. Harry looked relieved too.

"The forest?" Malfoy said harshly, "we can't go in there in night. There are werewolves in there, I heard."

Neville grabbed Juliet and Harry's sleeves; he was scared out of his wits.

"That's you problem? Be back at dawn for what's left of them," Filch left them with Hagrid. Malfoy turned to Hagrid, "I'm not going into the forest!"

Juliet felt her annoyance fuming through her as she crossed her arms. Hagrid shouted at him that this was the price he pays for breaking the rules and if wanted to be expelled then he go right ahead. Malfoy finally shut his mouth.

"Right then," Hagrid said getting their attention, "now, listen 'caus this is going to be dangerous stuff gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Now follow me."

Hagrid lead them to the edge of the forest and went on a very narrow trail among the trees. Hagrid stopped them.

"Look here," Hagrid pointed to a puddle of silver. Juliet felt an unpleasant feeling come down her back, "Is that?"

"Yes, Unicorn blood," Hag rid answered, "I found a dead on Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing."

"And what if the thing that hurt the unicorn finds us?" Malfoy asked. They came to where the road divided.

"We're gonna split inter two parties- " Hagrid said before getting cut off.  
"I want Fang," Malfoy said.

"All right but I warn you he's a coward," Hagrid said.

"So I, Harry an' Hermione will go one way, Juliet I want you to go with Neville, Draco, an' Fang. Send out sparks if you find the unicorn or find trouble." Juliet was slightly discontent with being with Malfoy but she was going to leave Neville with Malfoy so she didn't mind. She looked at Harry and Hermione with smiled before giving them a hug, "be careful you two."

"You too, Jules," Harry said before she let go of them. Juliet led the way with Fang beside her, Neville gripping onto her and Malfoy scowling in the background.

"Neville are you ok?" Juliet said as she looked over at her shoulder to see how Neville was doing. Neville looked pale as a ghost but he nodded, "I'm ok."

"Well I'm not. I'm in a Forest with creature looking for a unicorn with a dog, a crybaby, and a bloody psychopath," Malfoy complained. Juliet gave a growl, "Shut up Malfoy. Say anything insulting again and I'll give you another black-eye."

Everything was silent until Neville spoke up in a quiet whimper, "So Juliet what do you think is attacking those unicorns."

Juliet shrugged her shoulders, "don't know. From what I've read and heard they're powerful magical creatures so whatever doing this must be dangerous."

"Maybe it near here," Malfoy said purposefully and with a fake fearful voice. Neville jumped and Juliet turned around, "Malfoy, I'm warning you."

"Ok, I'm sorry I'm just saying if it's so powerful then it could be hiding in the shadows waiting for us." Juliet gave him a glare then turned around. Suddenly Neville screamed and red sparks were going off. Juliet shrieked before getting knocked over by Neville. When Juliet turned she saw Malfoy on Neville laughing as Neville was screaming as his wand continued to shoot of red warning sparks. Fang was howling as Juliet felt her anger igniting like a match against alcohol. Juliet stood up and slapped Malfoy across the face then shoving him to the ground, "what the hell is wrong with you!?"

Juliet face was red with rage but she bit her lip and went over to calm down Neville. Juliet forced Neville to drop his wand and reassured him everything was alright.

* * *

Hagrid soon showed up and dragged them to where Harry and Hermione were. Malfoy's face had a nice red spot where her hand hit him. He was rubbing it as they walked along giving Juliet a glare. Juliet face lit up when she saw Harry and Hermione. They're faces lit up as well, relived to see that Neville and her weren't a monster's lunch. Hagrid changed the groups and Juliet was now with Harry, Malfoy, and Fang since he could handle Malfoy causing that much rucks. Juliet stood next to Harry as they got closer into the forest -center. Juliet inched closer to Harry the darker it got. Harry turned around, "You ok?"

"Yeah just still shook up with the Malfoy stunt," Juliet said, "that idiot scared the crap out of me."

"Ok, just don't let go ok?" Harry said. Juliet nodded as they kept going as the trail disappeared. They saw a clearing ahead which was relief to Juliet since the forest was beginning to freak her out.

"Look-" Juliet heard Harry mumble as he stopped Malfoy. The unicorn was lying there, dead but it wasn't the only thing there. On the other side was a hooded figure appeared from nowhere. Juliet felt a chill go down her spine as it came closer to the unicorn. The figure bent down to one of the unicorn's cuts and began to drink.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Malfoy screamed and ran along Fang which got the figure's attention. Juliet saw the figure began to move towards them with silver streaming from his face. Juliet was trying to move but she was horrified as it came closer. Harry grabbed his head; Juliet snapped out of her fear and looked at Harry who had his eyes closed in pain. Harry wobbled backwards, "Harry, we have to move."

Juliet suddenly heard galloping and her first instinct was to hit the deck. She forced Harry down on the ground as a centaur flew over their heads. Juliet looked at the centaur was amazement as he caused the hooded man flee. Juliet saw the centaur look at her. She was so stunned she couldn't speak as the creature came over to her. Harry's head ache seemed to be gone because he looked at Juliet before looking at the centaur.

"Are you alright?" the centaur asked. He offered them his hands and helped them up. Juliet just nodded.

"We're ok- thanks- what was that thing?" Harry asked. He did answer for a moment, "You're the Potter boy aren't you? We should get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe. My name Firenze"

"What was that thing you saved us from?" Juliet said curiously.

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" Firenze asked. Both Juliet and Harry shook their heads.

"We've only used horns and hair," Harry said.

"Because it's a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even at the brink of death but once it touches you lips you'll live a half-life a cursed life."

"Who would want to have a cursed life?" Juliet said horrified.

"Someone who's trying to stay alive long enough to drink something that will bring back your strength and life. Do you two know what's in the castle this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's stone- but who?" Juliet asked.

"Can you think of nobody who would cling onto their life in order to get a chance to return?"

Harry stopped stunned, "Do you mean that thing was Voldmort."

**BUM-BUM-BUMMMMMMM! Suspense is so frilling! Again sorry for the late chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and review and I encourage ideas! Anyway next is going to be Wizards Chess and The House Cup so that means Fluffy is going to show up! You have to love that three headed dog! This chapter I wanted to show a bit more of Juliet's temper and her compassionate side. I really hope you keep reading and I promise to update more often. Anyway thank you!**


End file.
